Jackie Frost the Untold Stories
by FrostedChanges
Summary: Jack was just a trouble making boy turned Guardian right? Wrong. You see Jack was not Jack at all, he was Jackie, one of few female spirits who could survive as long as she did alone. Now she must put together a new life with the guardians. All the while dealing with her godly brothers and the Avengers Girl!Jack Avengers x-over
1. Chapter 1

**Hey guys! So you probably know I already did something similar to this in my drabble story. As I was rereading that story I realized I really wasn't happy with it, so I deleted it. However I did like the idea for my RotG and Avengers cross over. So I decided to rewrite it but better writing. So I hope you enjoy!**

 **I only own the concept not the characters!**

 *******Line Break*******

Jack squirmed slightly in his seat as he chewed nervously at his lip. He couldn't believe that this moment in time was when his potion decided it wanted to wear off.

His eyes scanned nervously across the other guardians, he never wanted them to find out about this. While he saw their lips moving as conversations went back and forth, his brain couldn't pick up a single word. Finally he let his head drop to the table, fingers tangling in his hair.

Pain erupted from behind his eyes and a choked whimper escaped his mouth. He didn't notice how the other four guardians stopped and stared at him. Before anyone could utter a word of concern, Jack flew from his seat and down the hall toward his room.

He flew through the door and slammed it behind him. He flipped the lock and sent a wall of ice around it making it almost impossible to break though. He could faintly hear the worried cries of the guardians from the other side of the door, but he couldn't find the strength within himself to call back.

Jack collapsed onto the floor pulling slightly at his hair, and suddenly it began to grow longer. He let out a cry of pain as his body morphed into a more womanly shape. Finally he just fell limply onto the floor as the pain washed away. His breathing was ragged as he stared at the wall through half lidded eyes. Finally he drifted off into a restless sleep, overcome with exhaustion.

For you see, if one were to ask Jack his deepest secret, one would think it was that he died. But that person would truly be wrong. For you see, Jack isn't really even Jack at all. He was Jaclyn, a woman posing as a man. And sadly his secret would soon no longer be his own.

 *******Line Break*******

Jackie opened her eyes hours later, finally waking from her unwanted rest. The first thing she noticed was that the room was almost completely dark, save for the glowing snowflakes she painted on her walls and ceiling.

Second, was that she didn't wake naturally. She now noticed she was awoken by the steady pounding on her door. She sat up slowly and looked toward the door her head tilted in confusion. Before her brain could process what could be happening the door finally gave way, and in tumbled all four of the guardians.

As they could fly, Sandy and Tooth were the first to recover from shock of finally making it through the door. As soon as they pulled themselves together they quickly looked around the room, now remember why they were there in t first place. Sandy was the first to notice the small frost girl sitting on the ground watching them in confusion. He gently nudged Tooth and pointed, only knowing he was understood by the soft gasp he heard from his friend.

North and Bunny were a little less graceful as they detangled themselves and stumbled to their feet. North looked towards Tooth and Sandy confusion clear on his face "Vhat are you staring at?" He asked before following their gaze "мой Бог" He whispered his eyes widening.

Bunny didn't bother to ask before turning to see what the others were staring at with such wrapped curiosity. But it was also safe to say he was the most shocked out of all of them. "Jack...?" he whispered crouching down and slowly moving over. He sniffed over the girl before sitting next to her. "Wha happened?" He asked.

"I... My potion wore off." She whispered slumping against Bunny, exhaustion still deep in her bones. "You were never supposed to see this."

"Sweet Tooth... When did this happen?" Tooth asked as she flew a little closer and came to rest in front of the girl.

"I was always a girl... Just hid it, safer that way." Jackie whispered letting her eyes fall closed "He would never hurt me again." No one had a chance to ask her what she meant before she fell back to sleep.

North moved over slowly and picked her up in his arms. He moved her onto her bed and waved Sandy over. The dream maker spread a little sand over her, helping her fall into a more restful sleep and bringing her good dreams. North let a gently hand caress the frost child's face before whispering "Sleep well, мой ребенок." He ushered the others out the door and closed it gently, deciding to fix it later. "Come." He said firmly "ve have much to discuss."

 *******Line Break*******

 **So that was chapter one! Let me know if this is something I should continue! Thanks for reading!**

 _ **Russian word dictionary:**_

 _ **мой Бог : My god**_

 _ **мой ребенок : My child**_


	2. Chapter 2

**Hey guys! So welcome to chapter two of my story! I'm glad people enjoyed the first chapter, so I hope you like this one too!**

 **As always I don't own the characters just my story.**

 *******Line Break*******

North led the guardians back to the globe room and sat down looking over them. "Did any of you know about zis" He asked firmly as he folded his arm across his chest.

"I had no idea." Tooth whispered. For once she wasn't fluttering around the room, she was sitting calmly in a chair. "I wish I had, I could have helped her."

"Jackie was clearly tryin ta hide this from us." Bunny said running a paw over his ears "from everyone."

Sandy shrugged slowly before making images over his head, a dress, a snowflake, a man, and then an angry face.

"Da Sandy, She said something about hiding so she vasn't hurt again. I vondering what happened as vell." North said turning and looking out the window. He fell quite then, as did the others for no one knew what to say, or at this point what to do.

One by one they all left, having things they had to do for their jobs. North was the last to leave the room heading toward his office as he tried to figure out a way to handle this situation.

 *******Line Break*******

By the time Jackie woke again it was dawn. She sat up for a moment trying to remember what all had happened, and when last nights memories returned to her mind... She had no desire to stay at the pole. So she grabbed her staff and jumped out the window and into the wind.

Wind wrapped around the girl protectively, seeming quite gleeful to see it's friend how she should be. As wind was always with Jackie, it had broken her heart to see the girl hide herself in fear.

Jackie laughed softly the noise sounding like bells in the air "I've missed this too wind... But you know where we need to go." She whispered, letting her eyes fall closed at the comforting embrace.

Wind seemed saddened by the idea, but understood her friends troubles. So she took the girl high into the air and started for their favorite place in the world. Jaclyn's lake.

When Jackie touched down on the ice she spun around in a small circle a wide smile on her face. Her hair moved softly in the wind, similar to a falling snowflake. "Now let's straighten things out wind." She said before looking toward the sky "Loki!" She called out "I need you to come see me again!" Jackie was extremely happy to see her brother again, so as more and more time passed, without a hint of someone coming, she began to worry. "Alright... Plan B." She said sighing "Heimdall open the bifrost please!" She said into the sky, and once again she waited, and waited. Nothing

Panic settled into her core as she came to a realization. Something must be wrong. So she let herself be swept up into the wind once more. She thought through what she had heard through the months and knew where to go "Wind... Take me to New York, I need to speak with Thor." And with those words, the two were flying through the air once more.

 *******Line Break*******

In New York a group of people were sitting around the Stark tower eating, each one was special in their own way. First there was Natasha Romanoff and Clinton Barton. Though neither had powers, one was incredibly skilled with a bow and arrow, while the other was a female master assassin. Next to them was Dr. Bruce Banner, who had a tendency to turn into a raging green monster. Beside him sat Steve Rogers, the symbol of patriotism himself Captain America. He was throwing teasing jabs back and forth with the buildings owner Tony Stark, the genius, millionaire, playboy, philanthropist. And finally on the floor sat Thor Odinson, the god of thunder.

Their merry talking and fun was cut off by the words of Tony's A.I JARVIS. "Excuse me sir, there seems to be an unknown flying creature approaching your building."

The group was frozen for a second before Steve shot to his feet "Avengers Assemble!" He called before rushing off to get ready. Natasha and Clint did the same, while Tony just called his suit to him.

They were all gathered back in the room when Jackie finally found an unlocked window. She slipped inside silently and slung her staff over her shoulders "Thor!" She called out in a sing song voice as she stepped farther into the building looking around. Suddenly a shield flew past her, skimming across her hoodie. She let out a terrified scream and looked up to see Captain America standing by the doorway.

They both froze in place as they stared into each others eyes, all fear and anger gone replaced by curiosity. That was until a metal suit flew in out of no where and pinned Jackie up against a wall. Her gaze became glassy and she let out a petrified scream. She kicked and punched at the Iron Man suit until her knuckles bled.

Suddenly she was free, she collapsed to the ground and curled into a ball her body shaking. Steve looked between the girl and his friend "Stop, can't you see she's scared?" He asked keeping his friend away from the girl.

"She's probably faking it! Who knows what she wants with Thor?!" Tony argued pushing Steve away.

"No one could hurt the mighty Thor." Came a voice from the doorway. Thor walked in holding his hammer, he was so focused on his friends he didn't notice the girl on the floor. But when he finally looked at her his face fell. "Jaclyn!" He yelled dropping Mjolnir and rushing to her side.

As soon as he laid a hand on her Jackie started screaming and thrashing trying to get away tears pouring down her cheeks. But instead of pulling back Thor simply pulled her to his chest. He restrained her in his arms to keep her from hurting herself and started singing softly.

The other members watched in confusion, no one knew what Thor was saying, or who this girl was. They all had questions, but no one knew how to ask. Well except for Tony.

"Does any one else have no idea what happened? By a raise of hands." He glanced around at the others before sighing "I need a drink." He said as he stepped from his suit. He walked past the group and toward the kitchen not even looking back.

Steve slowly kneeled down and laid a hand on Thor's shoulder "Thor... Who is she?" He asked, confusion lacing his voice.

"Almost three hundred and fifty Migardian years ago, Loki came across a seasonal earth spirit. She was beaten and afraid, so he brought her back to Asgard, unable to abandon her. Jaclyn was a new spirit, and females are often turned against in the spirit world as they are uncommon. She was so afraid... Do Loki made her a potion to appear as a boy, to keep her safe. She had stayed in Asgard with us for quite some time everyone loved her, so Odin officially named her Odinsdottir. She had many nightmares like this one, we discovered ways to calm her." Thor said as he slowly picked the girl up in his arms. He led her to the living room.

Tony having had heard everything raised a brow "is having another one of Thor's siblings in my house a good idea? I just fixed the window."

Thor turned to Tony "Please Man of Iron there must be a reason she is hear. Will you assist in healing her hands?" He asked.

Steve looked down at the girls hands and winced. They were covered in blood and it was obvious a finger was broken "Could you fix her up Bruce?" He asked folding his arms over his chest.

Bruce noddle and crept forward gently taking her hands in his "Hello Jaclyn, I'm Dr. Banner. Let's go get these fixed up okay?" He led Thor and Jaclyn to the medical bay and got to work on fixing up her hands.

 *******Line Break.*******

When Bruce was done they took Jaclyn back to the sitting room, they all watched her expectantly. She was holding a mug of warm cider tightly in her hands. "I'm sorry for scaring you all." She whispered. Looking them all over, "I just had to speak with my brother."

Steve shook his head "it's us who should be apologizing Jaclyn." He whispered "We should know better than to attack without thought. We're all still on edge after Loki though."

Jackie looked up at him finally confusion written across her face. "Firstly, just call me Jackie. Secondly, what happened with Loki? He's always loved Earth." She said before looking at Thor. "Thor what have I not been told?"

Thor looked down and explained everything that had happened with Loki. The group watched as Jackie paced anger obvious on her face. "Is he insane?! Who cares if he's adopted! Oh I should give him a piece of my mind!" She snapped placing her hands on her hips. Suddenly she deflated and looked towards the window. "Though if his magic is bound... That means he remembers me."

Steve walked over slowly and laid a hand on her shoulder "I'm sorry Jackie." He whispered looking down at her.

Jackie looked up at him and a small smile graced her lips "I thought you looked familiar... I froze you in the ice to keep you safe, I'm glad it worked." She whispered letting a hand reach up and slowly caress his cheek.

Thor cleared his throat from behind them "What would you like to do now Jaclyn?" He asked calmly, though he turned a slight glare at Steve.

"I want you to bring me Loki, it seems I need to have a word with him." Jackie said firmly before turning toward the window again "And let him know from the beginning I am not happy. And it would be best we went somewhere with solitude."

Thor nodded before leaving, letting his sister stay in the capable hands of the Avengers. Tony simply smirked and took a swig of whisky "Well I for one think this ought to be fun. How about you guys?" He aske. He simply let out a chuckle when they all turned a glare on him. "What? She's feisty I like her."

 *******Line Break*******

 **And there we are for chapter two! I hope you guys enjoyed it. I'm personally really excited for this story. Any feedback is highly appreciated, and thank you to those who have already showed interest in this story!**

 **(Markiplier voice activated) Bye bye!**


	3. Chapter 3

**Hey hey! Sorry it took so long for me to update this! Life gets crazy at my house for me some times, and I don't always have the motivation to update some times. I really will try to be more active in my updates, but as of right now I can't make too many promises.**

 *******Line Break*******

The Avengers were standing around patiently with Jackie. They were in an old field somewhere in the middle of Texas, miles away from any kind of civilization. This was an increasingly important fact, because they were waiting for Thor to bring back his murderous brother Loki; only so that their little sister, the herald of winter, could kick his magical ass.

Jackie was starring patiently at the sky, perched on the crook of her staff as she waited. Obviously this kind of wait seemed common for the young looking girl. A triumphant smirk covered her face as a brilliant light filled the sky, and suddenly a few feet ahead of them stood the two Asgardian princes. Thor was standing tall and powerful as always, but Loki looked different. He was hunched over slightly his long hair a mess. He no longer looked arrogant or cocky, he looked young, and one might even say afraid.

Loki tried his best to drag his feet and make it take as long as possible for Thor to drag him over to the group, but the god didn't even seem to notice. Jackie dropped gracefully from her staff and started walking toward her proclaimed brothers. "When I get done with you Loki Odinson…. Asgardian prison will seem like a vacation." She said firmly her face set in a scowl.

The god in question tried to pull his chains from Thor's grasp. "Thor please," He begged his eyes widening more and more the closer they got. "You know she will kill me!" He yelled trying desperately to plant his feet in the ground. But he never had a chance seeing as they were still feet away from the girl when she took to the air and shot ice at the defeated god.

Thor let him go and Loki moved just in time for the ice to only catch Loki by the chains. The cuffs broke in half and he took the chance to hold up his hands in surrender, but Jackie ignored him. "I leave Asgard for fifty years and you cause two wars, and try to destroy an entire world!" She yelled, the wind carrying her voice to become even louder.

"Jaclyn you don't understand everything that happened! I was lied to! Thor isn't my brother, Odin isn't my father! My entire life was lived in the shadows of someone who I thought was family. But they weren't, none of them were!" Loki shouted the desperation obvious in her voice. But Jaclyn wasn't hearing it.

"Then am I not your sister?" She asked landing in front of him her eyes cold. "You and Thor spent centuries together as brother before I came along. Am I no more a sister than Thor is your brother?" Her voice grew weaker as she glared down at him. "Does blood matter so much that you would toss me aside the same you did our father? Our Mother?" She inquired as she knelt in front of the god. When her questions were met with silence, anger filled her once more. "Answer me!"

Loki flinched under the tone and shifted back, pain clear in his wide blue eyes. "Of course not Jaclyn…. You're my sister my family, but I always knew…" His words were cut off.

"You knew what?" Jaclyn questioned as she climbed back to her feet. "You knew I was not truly your family? That I was simply a poor toy you took in as a show of kindness?" Thor stepped in closer to try to diffuse the tension some, but Tony held them back.

"Let them deal with it." He said firmly as he crossed his arms over his chest. "From what you've said, she seems to be making more progress with him than you've managed too."

Loki practically whined as he reached for the girl. "Never Jaclyn…. I could never think that of you. But I grew up in his shadow. I was never enough, Loki the Trickster." He sighed and looked away dropping his hands "You couldn't possibly understand."

Jaclyn glared and looked away "I couldn't understand how it feels to be hated simply for who I am, to not be believed in, to be invisible?" Her voice broke towards the end. It was obvious that what he was saying stuck in the nerve in the girl. Loki wasn't the only once to wince at these words, Thor did as well.

"Oh Jaclyn, how could I have forgotten?" Loki whispered, he shifted closer on his knees and pulled the girl into his arms. "I'm so sorry… I don't know how I went so wrong." He told her as he hugged her tightly to his chest. "And now, you have to suffer the consequences for my own foolish mistakes." He looked up from Jaclyn and turned his gaze to the Avengers. "I cannot express how much I grieve over my actions. Nor can I expect your forgiveness until I prove myself worthy, but please allow me to try." Finally his eyes landed on Thor, "And brother…"

Loki didn't even have a chance to finish before Thor was yanking his siblings into a tight hug "All is forgiven brother!" He shouted happily, only releasing the two when they were smacking his chest struggling to breath. Thor clapped Loki animatedly on the shoulder, causing the younger to stumble forward. They were so wrapped up in their own conversation that they didn't notice as Jaclyn stepped away and stared off into the distance, but Steve did.

The soldier walked over to her and laid a gentle hand on her shoulder. "Hey, you don't look so good." He whispered as he glanced down at the girl. "Shouldn't you be happy? You made your brother decide to right his wrongs. Isn't that good?" He asked.

Jaclyn looked up at him and smiled weakly. "I suppose I should be right?" She inquired her voice no more than a whisper as she turned away. "But I can't be. His regrets might chance some things, but it doesn't change the fact that Rowan still knows who I am…. He remembers his promise now." She sank down into a sitting position her staff lying carelessly beside her. The two brothers and the other Avengers had finally caught sight of her, and stepped closer to find out what was wrong. "He's going to come for me, and I'm powerless to stop him."

The weakness in her voice lowered the hearts of everyone around her. Except for Steve's, his heart swelled with need, he needed to fix this. "Then we set a trap." He told the group firmly, "And we'll fight him for you."

 *******Line Break*******

 **Ta-da! Chapter three finally reaches the surface! Thank you all so much for reading! Please review with anything you have to say for the story! Feedback is highly appreciated!**


	4. AN

**Hey Guys, so this isn't a chapter. I wanted to apologize. I know I always promise I'll write more and then months go by before another chapter. I'm going through a really hard time in my life right now full of self discovery and some really tough choices. And sadly it's kinda made me lose my muse for a bit. I swear I'll get back to writing again as soon as I can. And I really am sorry. Stayed tuned for the next chapters though. I promise it'll be worth it.**


	5. Chapter 4

**Hey hey hey! So I'm back with another chapter with Jackie and Co! So I got a review about the story and realized I have something that might need some explanation.**

 **Yellowmiki98: That was an excellent question! If you remember I mentioned throughout the story that one reason Jackie was hiding was because when she was young, a male spirit had hurt and raped her. That spirit was Rowan. I should have elaborated a bit more but I just thought about finally giving him a name. I hope that answers your question!**

 **As always, I don't own the Avengers or Rise of the Guardians.**

 *******Line Break*******

Jackie hated this, and she had no problem saying it. She hated the blue dress; she hated the make-up and the curls of her hair. Most of all she absolutely hated the fact that she was standing in the forest by her lake waiting for her worst enemy in all of existence to show. She clung desperately to her staff as she looked around chewing on her bottom lip, the wind fluttering though her hair soothingly as it tried to calm her worried friend.

"Well well well, if it isn't my old friend Jackie." A deep voice stated. Jaclyn whirled around her hands gripping her staff even tighter as she pointed it in the direction the voice had come from. "Oh come now, Jaclyn. You and I both know you can't fight me." The Avengers watched in silence as a tall man dropped from the air behind her. Rowan had long brown hair tied back in a colonial style, black pants that stopped just below his knee, and a dark brown vest covered with a leaf pattern. A wicked smirk graced his face and his brown eyes glimmered deviously. "And look at that, you even dressed up all pretty for me." He whispered his arms slowly snaking around Jackie.

Tony let out a soft snort and simply shrugged at the glares he got from his team. "What?" He asked softly. "With that smirk he reminded me of Loki and his whole 'kneel before your new god' speech." This realization in turn caused Thor to chuckle and Clint to glare heavily at the god in question.

Steve however was having none of it. "Will you all stop for a moment and look up!" He snapped quietly. His eyes were glued on the screen in front of him. Jackie was trembling, her face even paler than before. Rowan's hand was slowly starting to creep up her dress when she suddenly let out a loud petrified scream. Steve jumped out of his hiding place to help, but before he could Rowan was grabbed by… a large paw?

 *******Line Break*******

Bunny was hopping back in forth in his own style of pacing. "I just don' undastand why she wouldn't tell us she is a sheila." He said running a paw over his ears "Strewth, we coulda protected her! Why didn' we protect her?" He sat down on his haunches and laid his face in his hands.

"Bunny we couldn't have done anything. That had to have been strong magic she was using, no one would have been able to tell the difference." Tooth whispered fluttering over and laying a hand on her friends shoulder. "Whatever happened to her, whoever he is… he really hurt her, scared her."

North nodded and clapped Bunny on the back firmly. "Toothie is right. Jacklyn did what she zought vas best. Ve vill just have to talk vith her and find out more." While he tried to be optimistic, you could even see the worry in his eyes.

Bunny looked between the four guardians in the room. "Does it botha none of ya that she don' trust us?" He asked a mix of disbelief and confusion obvious on his face.

It was Sandy who gave him an answer. Above his head appeared a snowflake, then a tooth, an egg, a present, and a small version of him. For a moment they all circled together, but after a moment the snowflake drifted away from the others and sat outside by itself.

Bunny gave a weak chuckle and shook his head. "Nah, mate… yer right." He whispered, slowly climbing to his feet and looking around. "We haven' given her much of a reason ta trust us, have we?" He looked up at the moon shining through the skylight. "Tell us wha' ta do Manny…" He said his voiced filled with plea.

A bright light shown down making an image across the ground, it showed Jackie surrounded by a group of people. None of which were easily recognizable by the guardians. You could see fear on Jackie's face as she continued to back away from a man; it was obvious she wanted nothing to do with him.

Anger wrapped around the core of the guardian of hope the longer he watched the scene. He didn't even give the other guardians a chance to say anything before he opened a tunnel and jumped through. But once seeing the scene the others wasted no time following him through the hole.

 *******Line Break*******

Rowan let out a loud yell as he was yanked roughly away from the female spirit. He whirled around a spew of anger on his lips; that was until he saw the Big Four standing behind him with clear rage written across their faces. Once Sandy made a motion of cracking his knuckles the autumn spirit started stuttering over his words, "Guardians, what a pleasure to see you all." He opened his hands up in a welcoming gesture, "Why all the anger? I was just putting this troublesome winter spirit in her place."

Bunny couldn't contain the growl that rose to his chest, "Tha' 'troublesome winta spirit' is our newest guardian." He said pacing closer to the offending spirit.

Rowan gawked slightly his face paling. "Her!? A Guardian!? This must be some sort of joke!?"

North stepped forward looking over the sword in his hand. "Tis truth." He said in a matter of fact tone. "Jacyln iz family… Ve care for her very much." North pressed the tip of his sword to Rowan's throat. "And if you hurt her again… You vill regret it, da?"

Rowan gulped and backed awhile quickly before shooting into the sky. North sheathed his sword before turning to where Jackie was only to stop with the same look of astonishment that covered the faces of his friends. Jackie was curled tightly in Loki's arms her small form shaking with repressed sobs. He was about to speak when he heard the sound of footsteps. With a quick turn he pulled his sword ready to face an oncoming attack.

The Avengers stopped their approach; all looking ready to fight if need be, except for one person. Tony looked from the pair on the ground, to the group standing in front of him. He shook his head slightly and ran a hand down his face. "You have got to be kidding me… First gods, then nature spirits, now this? Maybe this is all a hallucination… I have to stop drinking."

 *******Line Break*******

 **So here is the next installment! Thank you guys for being so patient, and as much as I would love to I'm not going to promise to update more. That being said I will try to be more consistent. As always leave a question or comment and I will address it in the next chapter!**

 **Byezz**


End file.
